1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism capable of detachably fixing a screen of the tablet computer and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the tablet computer is popular than the desktop computer and the notebook computer due to the convenience, and becomes the fashion product in the computer market. The tablet computer utilizes the touch panel to be the input device. For thin-typed design trend, the touch panel of the tablet computer is directly adhered on the casing to decrease a thickness of the product. The conventional manufacturing method utilizes the adhesive to dispose the touch panel on the casing. The adhesive has great viscosity. A tool is applied to prize a gap between the touch panel and the casing for disassembly of the touch panel and the casing, and then the adhesive is damaged by an external force to separate the touch panel from the casing. However, the conventional operation method is difficult, and part of the adhesive may be residual on the touch panel or the casing. The touch panel with the residual adhesive can not recycle, so that repairing cost of the tablet computer is increased due to the abandoned touch panel. Therefore, design of a fixing mechanism capable of stably fixing the touch panel and having advantages of easy disassembly is an important issue in the computer industry.